Fantastic Max (1988)
Opening Titles * "Fantastic Max" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Supervising Producer: Jeff Segal * Producer: Charles Grosvenor * Story Editors: Mark Young and Kelly Ward * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Paul Sommers, Bob Goe, Carl Urbano, Art Davis * Storyboard Artists: Kurt Anderson, Gordon Bellamy, Cullen Blaine, Alfred Gimeno, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Charles Grosvenor, Scott Jeralds, Larry Latham, Robert Onorato, Chris Otsuki, Boy Baarda, Abe Ocampo, Mel Capital, Mitch Schauer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Gregg Berger, Sorrell Booke, Phillip Boutte, Hamilton Camp, Nancy Cartwright, Townsend Coleman, Jennifer Darling, Jerry Dexter, Paul Eiding, Ben Ryan Ganger, Joanie Gerber, Benji Gregory, Dorian Harawood, Elisabeth Harnois, Dana Hill, Jerry Houser, Arte Johnson, Michael Lamback, Aaron Lohr, Laurence Luckinbill, Danny Mann, Kenneth Mars, Nan Martin, Gail Matthius, Chuck McCann, Howard Morris, Lorenzo Music, Rob Paulsen, Henry Polic II, Larry Riley, Ronnie Schell, Avery Schreiber, Howard Stevens, Andre Stojka, B.J. Ward, Edward Winter * Music by: Clark Gassman, Michael Tavera * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Bob Onorato * Character Design: Lee Evans, Leonard Johnson, Maurice Hunt * Layout Supervisor: Felino Capati * Layout Artists: Joselito Avila, Antonio Legaspi, Raymond Romero, Levy Vergara, Magtanggol Zarzuela * Animation Supervisors: Phil Robinson, Joanna Romersa * Animation: Allan Abelardo, Rosauro Adorable, Edwin Alcala, Mario Cabrara, Tednicolas Camahalan, Rodel Castillo, Rita Deseo, Oscar Dizon, Jesus Espanola, Ralph Fernan, Gilbert Garcia, Romeo Garcia, Earl Gozo, Noriel Israel, Rita Javier, Adam Kuhlman, Leonardo Lagonara, Ruben Maiacura, Maureen Mascarina, Raul Mimay, Emmanuel Piantilla, Marco Piantilla, Ronaldo Samala, Victorio Santiago, Angelito Santos, Edemer Santos, Francisco Santos, Alfonso Serrano, Aureliano Sibulo, Henry Sortano, Arnold Valencis, Roman Yusi * Inbetween Artist: Ferdinand Capistrano * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Ulfrido Barona * Background Artists: Mike Humphries, Patti Palmer, Lorraine Marue, Bonnie Callahan, Andy Phillipson, Rex Avila, Alberto Delizo, Denilo Dictado, Emiliano Gumera, Manuel Inaldo, Lalaine Labayane, Alejo Leal * Color Stylists: Alison Leopold, Kathy Hardin, Candy Alejandrino, Aurora Uaje * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Stickland * Production Assistants: Hilary Rushnell, Kristina Mazzotti, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson * Supervising Film Editor: Jamie Graham * Music Editor: Bert Navis * Camera: Elias Macute, Paul Salgado, Mario Vitug * Production Manager: Joharn Iriarte * Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Series Created by: Mike Young * Produced for Kalisto Ltd. by: Mike Young, John Parkinson * Original Design by: Dave Edwards * Animation Production by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Additional Animation Production: Big Star Enterprise * Produced in association with Booker PLC * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Kalisto Ltd. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:End Credits Category:British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Category:Kalisto Category:Booker PLC Category:Syndicated Category:TV Series Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Worldvision Enterprises